


He Took The Midnight Train Going Anywhere

by myheroiscurly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: H&L meet on a train, M/M, banana action, kinda football louis, some smut too, train short story, very short but oh well don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroiscurly/pseuds/myheroiscurly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that this is risky, far too risky but it's 3 am and everyone is asleep and Louis' too attractive for his own good, so instead of protesting like he probably should Harry just grabs his hips and continues to snog Louis' senseless, their lips moving over each other's necks and throats until they're slotted together again and Harry hopes that nobody on the train wakes up before they reach London because he doesn't think he could stop kissing Louis right now. </p>
<p>___________</p>
<p>Short story where H&L meet on a midnight train to London, but neither of them get any sleep.</p>
<p>Title taken from: Journey, Don't Stop Believing</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Took The Midnight Train Going Anywhere

Harry has never understood why his parents decided to move to Edinburgh two years ago. Of course, it was beneficial for his stepfathers business but really, why Scotland out of all places? They could've moved to a cooler place. Or stayed in Cheshire. But no, one day when he came home from work he had a missed call from his Mum and when he called back, she informed him that Robin and her had decided to move up to Edinburgh. It's not like Harry needs his Mum around, he's 23 and had his own life in London, but he was still sad to see her move even further away from him. And he never got why someone would move to Scotland voluntarily, so he put off visiting his family for as long as possible.   
But within the first ten minutes of arriving in Edinburgh a week ago, Harry was proved wrong. It's a beautiful city, full of life and character and beautiful buildings, good pubs and lovely people, and he very much enjoyed exploring the country with his family, driving up to the Highlands and even further north into the undeniably beautiful landscape. It's rough up there, true, but somehow the rugged landscape cast a spell on him that he can neither put into words nor get rid off.  
So much to his surprise, he actually finds himself a bit sad that he has to leave as he stares out of the window in the train, watching the last people board, scrambling around with suitcases or backpacks. For the tenth time, he glances upwards to check that his own duffle bag is still there, stored away above his head, and briefly considers taking it back down and putting it on the seat next to him. It's still empty, and since the train should be leaving any second now he very much doubts that he's going to have someone sitting next to him 1this time. Which is good, he thinks with relief, much better than the snoring old man he had next to him on his way up. But for some reason he decides to leave his bag up there for now, it's not like he's gonna need it for the ride. It's nearly midnight now, so all he'll need is his phone to listen to some music until he falls asleep.   
Trying to get into a more or less comfortable position he awkwardly folds his long legs until he's sitting cross-legged in his seat, his shoes stacked away underneath it. He once again curses inwardly at himself for wearing skinny jeans on a 5-hour train ride, but then again he always wears his skinnies. They might get sad if he abandons them, and he can't do that to them can he? Besides, he didn't really want to run around in public in his old, worn-out sweatpants, even if it's the midnight train, even if nobody of any relevance will see him. He has to be loyal to his skinnies.  
So he just continues to watch the world move past the window on his left, getting lost in the flow of people, just waiting for the doors to close and the train to start taking him back to London, when suddenly...  
"Fucking hell that was a close one." Somebody pants next to him, and when Harry whips around to look up he feels like the world has stopped moving, just for a few seconds, just to let him have his moment. Because the boy standing in front of him is quite simply the most beautiful person he's ever laid eyes on. He can't be much older than Harry himself, maybe two or three years even though he's much smaller than himself, and Harry can't help but let his eyes travel over the stranger's thick, muscular thighs shown off in tight tracksuit bottoms. His eyes reach the boy's face and Harry involuntarily sucks in a sharp breath, his heart stopping altogether. Because christ. This man is full of contradictions. Sharp cheekbones but a soft-looking stubble on his jaw that Harry wouldn't mind running his tongue through, piercing blue eyes underneath a feathery fringe, thin but soft-looking lips and Harry just can't drag his eyes away from this man that miraculously appeared on the train next to him, vaguely aware that he must look like a madman but somehow his body stopped obeying him, won't do anything other than ogling this gorgeous stranger that now flops down in the seat next to him just as the train starts rolling.   
And oh, he smells good, of grass and fresh air and a faint hint of cologne, and Harry tries to stop himself from inhaling too deeply.   
"Nearly missed that bloody train, now that would've been funny." The stranger continues, obviously completely unaware of Harry's inner meltdown while he bends down and proceeds to stuff his backpack underneath his seat. When he straightens back up, all red cheeks and messy fringe, probably from the sprint to the train, Harry tightly interlocks his fingers to stop himself from reaching out and running them over the man's face.   
"So what's your name, hipster boy?" Gorgeous stranger asks, his crystal clear blue eyes sparkling, and Harry snaps out of his trance just in time to close his widely open mouth before his ridiculously pretty seat neighbour glances over at him.  
"Hipster boy?" Harry frowns, finally finding his voice though it still sounds a bit rougher than it usually does. But who can blame him, he's just had the most beautiful man literally stumble his way into his life. He has every right to be a bit flustered.  
"Well, look at the way you're sitting, nobody sits like that on a train. And half-unbuttoned shirt with crazy patterns? Definitely hipster." Gorgeous stranger grins up at him, peeking through the fringe that has fallen into his face and Harry stills completely, his tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. So he noticed Harrys legs, and his shirt. And somehow Harry can't quite stop the warm, bubbling feeling cursing through his chest at the thought of this beautiful man checking him out.  
" 'M not hipster." He protests lamely, vaguely aware that he's pouting but too busy literally consuming the stranger with his eyes to actually care. The stranger laughs, and it's hands down the most beautiful sound Harry has ever heard.  
"Alright Curly, you're not hipster then. Do you have a name, though? Or do I have to call you 'curly' for the rest of the journey?" So stranger plans to talk to him for the rest of the journey then? Blushing, Harry swallows harshly and manages to croak a "no no, I'm Harry" that makes him want to evaporate into smoke to escape this embarrassment. His friends always call him the charmer, and really, he can be very charming when he wants to be. But gorgeous stranger seems to have caused a short current in his brain that he just can't get over.   
"Alright, Harry. Nice to meet you, I'm Louis. You going all the way to London or hopping off earlier?"   
"London." he manages to mumble and mentally kicks his arse for being so short-spoken when he should really try to charm the pants off this Louis but the older boy doesn't seem to mind too much, just continues to babble.  
"Cool, me too! What have you been doing up in Edi?" Louis wants to know and so they keep talking, chatting away the first hour of their journey, and Harry learns that Louis was at a football camp up in Scotland (which explains the oddly intriguing smell of grass on Louis and also his amazing legs, and Harry can't quite help but imagine them in tiny football shorts), that he's from Doncaster but moved to London three years ago for work, and that he's 25. Somewhere along the way Harry registers with mild amusement that Louis talks a lot, but as long as that means that his eyes will stay on Harry's he doesn't mind too much. In fact, he doesn't mind at all.   
When his stomach starts growling Harry asks Louis to let him out of the seat so he can get his snacks out of his bag, and Harry is sure that he must imagine the way Louis eyes snap down to the skin exposed just above the waistband of his pants when he stretches. Surely Louis can't find him as attractive as Harry finds Louis. That would be too much good luck and Harry's never been one of the lucky ones.   
As soon as he settles back into the seat he offers Louis one of his bananas which he accepts gratefully.  
"Thanks Curly. Didn't really get the chance to grab food on my way to the train station."   
"Why were you late anyway?" Harry wonders while peeling his banana, and instead of an answer Louis just bursts into a fit of laughter. It's a wonderful sound, a bit like the sound of birds singing on a summer morning. Or like the breeze rustling through the trees. And when the hell did he even get that poetic? This needs to stop, he decides, but somehow he fears that this mission is doomed to failure. Oh well.   
"What on earth did you just do? You peel your banana from the other end?" Louis mumbles between fits of laughter and points at the banana in Harrys hand, and Harry can't quite help but think that he's being laughed at but seeing Louis trying to hide his giggle behind his hand is far too adorable for him to be seriously mad at this wondrous stranger in the seat next to him.  
"Monkeys peel their bananas like this, it's the right way," he protests with a pout, and Louis laughter turns into a soft chuckle that somehow manages to hit a spot right inside Harrys chest.   
"Of course, of course. You're a little monkey yourself aren't you?" And Harry isn't sure what to make of this but Louis is smiling at him with his eyes sparkling and there are definitely worse things than being called a monkey by a gorgeous stranger, he thinks.   
And then Louis pushes the banana between his lips and Harry doesn't think at all anymore. It's obscene, really, the way Louis lips stretch around the banana, and Harry squirms in his seat, an uncomfortable heat creeping up his back. It's just Louis eating a banana, he definitely shouldn't feel as troubled as he does. And he definitely shouldn't picture the things he does, replacing the banana with...  
"Are you not gonna eat yours now that you peeled it so skilfully?" Louis interrupts his thoughts and Harry jumps in his seat, feeling caught. And when he catches the amused sparkle in the other boy's eyes he has the uncanny feeling that Louis knows what he's been thinking, but somehow he doesn't seem to be bothered by it. Maybe he's used to people ogling him like that, he's very attractive after all so harry can't be the only poor enchanted heart.   
"Uhm, I..." running out of words to say he simply stuffs about half of the banana into his mouth and chews before he makes a complete idiot of himself by saying the wrong thing. Louis eyes widen just a fraction, and for a moment Harry thinks that his mind is just playing tricks on him again but then Louis nearly coughs on the piece of banana still left in his mouth when Harry takes another bite and he's certain that something is going on, but he doesn't dare to think that it is what he hopes.   
One after the other, the lights around them get shut off as people lean back in their seats to try and get some sleep, but somehow sleep is the last thing on Harry's mind right now. How could he waste an opportunity like this, how could he sleep when instead he could be watching Louis, watching the way the sparse light from outside throws shadows on his face, watching the way he gesticulates wildly with his tiny hands to underline the stories he tells, and Harry knows he's fucked. Fucked and completely enchanted, so he continues to watch Louis and listens to his stories, his eyes never leaving the other man's face, until his phone buzzes in his pocket. It's his Mum, asking why he hasn't let them know that he's on the train yet like he promised. He quickly texts her back and assures her that everything's fine and that he just forgot to text her. Because I got distracted by a rather beautiful stranger that stumbled his way into my life, he adds in his thoughts but of course he can't tell his Mum, not like that. Sure, he's had his fair share of one night stands and his Mum knows that, she's fine with it, but telling her that he'd be more than willing to have some action with this man he met on the train not even two hours ago would be a bit too much for her.   
"Your girlfriend?" Louis wonders, pointing at the picture of Harry and his sister Gemma that he has as his lockscreen picture. For a moment Harry wants to protest, wants to scold Louis for looking at his phone but the words get stuck in his throat when he sees the disappointed look in the other boys's eyes.   
"Uhm, no. She's my sister. I, uh, don't really swing that way..." Harry mumbles and then slaps a hand over his mouth, silently cursing the demon that possessed him and made him say this out loud.  
Louis is quiet for a while, a guarded expression on his face, and Harry can practically see the wheels turning in Louis' head while he no doubt tries to come up with something nasty to say. Why, oh why did he have to screw it all up by admitting that he's gay? Surely Louis is disgusted. Maybe he'll even ask to get a different seat, far away from him. And just as Harry begins to panic properly, his eyes frantically searching Louis face for a clue, the older boy leans in ever so slightly and whispers a quiet, "me neither." And oh.   
"Oh my god. Oh my god you're gay?" he squeals, his jaw practically on the floor because the incredibly attractive stranger next to him just admitted that he's gay too. So Louis isn't just fucking gorgeous but also fucking gay and Harrys mind kind of goes into overdrive.  
"Shh." Louis hisses, pressing his index finger against Harrys lips to shut him up while glancing around anxiously, checking if Harry woke anyone up.  
"I'm sorry, oh my god I'm sorry Louis but usually people as gorgeous as you are always straight as hell and I'm just..." Harry rambles around Louis' finger and yes, Harry definitely wants to evaporate into a cloud of smoke now. Please?   
"Gorgeous?" Oh shit. Oh shit shit shit. Sometimes, Harry thinks dryly, he hates himself. He really does. He feels the deep blush heating his cheeks and stares down at his hands again, too embarrassed for words. It's true, Louis is gorgeous, but did he really have to blurt it out like that? Well done, Styles. So he just continues to stare at his hands and hopes that the ground would rip open and swallow him when suddenly a small finger is placed underneath his chin and Louis gently tilts his head up to look into his eyes.   
"Hey, chin up Curly. You're pretty gorgeous yourself." And ok, Harry is definitely at a loss of words. The most beautiful person he's ever seen finds him attractive in return? Blushing like a madman Harry stares down at his hands resting in his lap, feeling Louis' warm gaze on him, and suddenly he doesn't really know what to do with them. What does he normally do with his hands? Why does he even have them?   
Suddenly, a warm hand is placed firmly over his now fiddling fingers, and when Harrys eyes snap up to see Louis' face inches from his he stops breathing.   
"Don't be nervous love." Louis is so close that Harry can feel his warm breath fanning over his face and he keeps leaning in, closer and closer until...  
Harry immediately closes his eyes, too overwhelmed by the feeling of Louis' lips resting softly against his own. It's a quick, chaste kiss to test the waters, to see if they're on the same page after all, and when Louis pulls away to see Harry pouting at the loss of contact he chuckles quietly.  
"Just wanted to be sure that you..." he tries to explain but Harry doesn't give him the time to, instead he leans over again to smash their lips together in a 'don't fucking talk just kiss me' - manner that has Louis laugh into the kiss. Harry feels like he's on cloud 9, tasting the coffee and laughter on Louis' tongue as the kiss gets more and more heated, their tongues dancing heavily until a small whine escapes Harrys mouth and Louis pulls away with a giggle that has Harry smiling fondly.   
"You need to be quiet love, can't wake the others, I don't think they'd approve of us making out in the middle of this carriage." Louis explains, and somewhere in the depths of Harry's clouded mind he remembers that they're not alone but in fact on a crowded train full of sleeping people. Louis is right, they have to be quiet. And Harry's never been one to be quiet but he's also never been one to decline a good challenge, so he grabs Louis' waist and pulls him as close to him as the armrest between their seats allows.   
"Okay, I'll be quiet. Just don't stop kissing me, okay?" he practically growls, very aware that he sounds too desperate but he doesn't care, having Louis' lips between his own just feels too good to stop.  
"Eager, hm?" Louis smirks up at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling with amusement when Harry nods.  
"Wanted to kiss you since you stumbled onto this train." And luckily, instead of an answer Louis just melts into him and locks their lips again while harry tries to pull him even closer. Breaking away for a moment to check their surroundings Louis quickly jumps up from his seat, but before Harry can protest the other boy sinks down on his lap, straddling him, his arms around Harrys neck and the protest gets stuck in his throat. He knows that this is risky, far too risky but it's 3 am and everyone is asleep and Louis' too attractive for his own good, so instead of protesting like he probably should Harry just grabs his hips and continues to snog Louis' senseless, their lips moving over each other's necks and throats until they're slotted together again and Harry hopes that nobody on the train wakes up before they reach London because he doesn't think he could stop kissing Louis right now. 

When Harry left the house this morning he did not, absolutely did not intend to end up in the bathroom of London's Euston station with his pants around his ankles and Louis kneeling in front of him, sucking like his life depends on it. But when Louis had pulled Harry out of the train as soon as the doors opened he didn't protest in the slightest, instead he just hoped that his clumsy legs wouldn't give in as he let the older boy pull him into an empty stall, both of them already sporting semis from kissing and grinding on the train for a solid two hours.  
"Fuck, Louis, I..." God dammit, it should be illegal to be this attractive, Harry thinks when he looks down at Louis, his lip stretched around Harry's cock, tongue moving expertly. And when Louis moves the hand that doesn't keep Harry's hips pinned to the wall to cup his balls Harry can't quite keep the deep moan in, he'd had to be quiet for too long and it just feels too good to keep it in.   
Being as wound up as he is means it doesn't take long until he feels his orgasm approach, and just as he's about to pull away Louis shakes his head with Harry still in his mouth and mumbles a "uh-uh" around Harrys cock, and the combination of the vibrations from Louis' voice and the feeling of his hand pinning him to the wall is enough to send Harry on his way. He explodes powerfully into the other man's mouth while Louis sucks him through it, and when he comes down from his high he can't do anything but lean against the wall weakly, his long limbs too content to move. He keeps his eyes closed for a little while longer, enjoying the heavy sated feeling in his stomach, and when he finally snaps them open he sees Louis by the sink outside the stall, washing the cum off his chin.  
"You don't want me to...?" Harry wonders, pointing at Louis' impressive erection but he just shakes his head, grinning up at Harry.  
"No. Want to get my hands on you properly." he explains, and the simple words hold so many promises that Harry can't help but gape, momentarily dumbstruck. Louis' grin shifts into a knowing smirk and, pushing himself up onto his tippy toes he presses a teasing kiss to the tip of Harrys nose.  
"Better get dressed, Curly. The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can take care of things." And Harry, being the overly excited Bambi that he is, rushes to comply and nearly falls over his own ridiculously long legs, and by the time his clumsy hands finally manage to pull his pants back up Louis is waiting by the door, smiling up at him and immediately pulling him in for a kiss.   
"My place or your place?" he whispers conspiratorially and moves his lips from Harry's ear down to his neck, sucking lightly.  
"My roommate..." Harry tries to explain but gets lost in the feeling of Louis' teeth nipping at his collarbones so the rest of the sentence comes out in a stretched moan. Louis seems to get the memo, though, and chuckles against Harrys skin before nodding.  
"My place then." And when he takes Harry's hand to pull him through the early morning crowd at the station, Harry with a giant lovebite on his neck and Louis with a massive boner, Harry can't help but think that life's never been this good before.

**Author's Note:**

> Ookay so this was my first shot at a oneshot and I know it sucked but we're all only human after all right. I've got so many ideas for short stories or Oneshots and I just wanted to try this, get a feeling for it you know?  
> If you made it this far, thanks for bearing with me and my talentless ramble.
> 
> If you want to, come say hi to me on Twitter? @myheroiscurly im always up for a chat.  
> Have a lovely day/night everyone wherever you lot are x


End file.
